Educational
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones is confused by Booth demanding she leave the strip club. Here's what she does about it. Aftermath of The Bones That Foam.
1. Chapter 1

_I just watched, for probably the tenth time, the episode The Bones That Foam, and this one popped into my head for some reason. This will be a short three chapter story. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

"You paid for Booth to get a lap dance?" Angela asked in shock, but she was laughing her ass off in her mind.

"It was very educational," Bren said with a wicked smile. She had loved seeing how flustered that Booth got, especially when "Miss Lust" had her boobs in his face. Granted, she'd wished it was herself that was making Booth so flustered like that, but seeing it was almost as good.

"Oh I'm sure," Angela said sarcastically. "It's always educational seeing another woman shake her tits and ass in your mans face."

"Booth is not my man," Bren stated firmly, though it sounded rather empty to her ears, too.

"Save that for someone who hasn't seen the two of you together," Angela said with a wave of her hand. She sighed. "So how was it educational?" she asked.

"I'm always interested in what arouses a man," Bren told her friend.

"Sweetie, we all are," Angela chuckled. "Why do you think we're always purchasing all the sexy lingerie that only lasts a few minutes on us before the guy we're with takes it off of us?"

Bren laughed at the characterization. "True, but that's so artificial," she replied. She had to admit she enjoyed having and wearing sexy lingerie, as it enhanced her femininity in her opinion, but at the same time she had always been troubled at the stereotypical aspects of it. "I'm talking about the realism of one person making another sexually aroused. The lap dancer was very good, and it was interesting to watch her as she moved to the rhythm of the music, but also matched her movements to include her customer at the same time."

"I bet Booth enjoyed being _educated_," Angela smirked.

"All indications were that he did enjoy the experience," Bren nodded, oblivious to the sarcastic nature of Angela's comment. "He was visibly flustered, and his pupils dilated somewhat as she pressed her breasts forward towards his face. His verbal articulation was also similarly affected."

"Like a normal guy, Sweetie," Angela replied, smiling at the hilarity of it all. She would have paid good money to see the FBI Stud Muffin experiencing all that.

"I don't think I got my sixty dollars worth, though," Bren complained.

"What???" Angela asked, confused.

"Well I did pay for the lap dance," Bren observed, "but just when we got the information we needed Booth insisted that I wait for him outside. The same song was clearly still being played, so the dance was not over yet. Why should I have to leave if I paid for it and wanted to observe?"

Angela shook her head. It was difficult to believe that Bren, who enjoyed sex and her sexuality as much as any woman, could be so dense at times. "Booth had a hard on, Sweetie," Angela said bluntly, "and he didn't want to be embarrassed by standing up with you right there."

"Why would he be embarrassed?" Bren questioned. "An erection is a normal reaction to sexual stimulation for a male. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Sweetie," Angela said as she stood up and patted Bren on the shoulder. "I think that you need to do some serious thinking and catch up to your reality. It's time. You can deny it all you want, but it won't change who Booth is, and what he means to you. It also won't change why he would be embarrassed to be in such a state near you."

"I don't understand," Bren said with a definite look of confusion on her face.

"Just think about it, Sweetie," Angela told her as she was walking out of the door. "And when you figure it out, don't keep on thinking about it. Just go and tell Booth. He'll know what to do."

"What if he doesn't?" Bren questioned.

"Trust me, he will," Angela chuckled as she walked away.

_A/N: Sorry about stopping it here, but I wanted each chapter to have a specific focus and this was the setup for the story. I've always enjoyed the interaction between Bones and Angela, so I wanted to use that as the initial vehicle to begin the story. I am almost finished with the third chapter Bones' Booth File and should have it posted tomorrow. Posting from this and other stories should be almost everyday for the next few days. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_This one is a bit more serious and sets up the main event of the story which is the next chapter. It could be argued that this is a bit out of character, but given the scene in the strip club, I think it fits to a high degree. I'll leave final judgment on that one to everyone who reads this one. I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for the great reviews. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones felt somewhat foolish. Her conversation with Angela had caused her to seriously think about what had happened earlier in the day at the strip club with the lap dancer. She'd been honest in wanting to learn more about reading people, and Booth in a strip club receiving a lap dance had been a very educational experience, but at the same time she felt foolish for not having picked up on _why_ Booth would have been uncomfortable with her there when the lap dance was essentially over after they'd gotten the information that they'd wanted. Instead of thinking clearly, she had placed everything in biological and anthropological terms, thus missing the obvious. Men are generally embarrassed about being erect in a more public manner, or when with someone that they are not with sexually. She didn't think she would ever understand how someone could be embarrassed over a simple physical reaction to certain stimuli, but she could appreciate it to an extent when comparing it to a woman whose nipples had suddenly become erect in a non-sexual way, and they were noticeable.

Bones was also confused as to her emotional reaction to the conversation with Angela. For a long time she'd pushed aside her feelings for Booth, and as a result had made a number of mistakes in regards to their friendship. Booth had always been there for her when it was time to rebuild, and when he had made some miscue or other, she had been more than ready to be there, too. It was the most important friendship she'd ever had, and he was the best friend she'd ever had. Because of that, she'd latched onto Booth's line, even though she'd never agreed with it, and used it to make sure that she could never lose that friendship. That had led to her first major mistake: Sully. Sully had been nice, and fun, but if she had been using her head, instead of nursing a bruised heart over Booth's line, she would have seen that it had been extremely hypocritical to be with Sully. Not only was he one of Booth's best friends, but he had become the alternate liaison to the Jeffersonian and therefor if she took the line as seriously as she said she did, it damn well would apply to Sully. Now she wished that she had never listened to Angela about accepting Sully's dinner invitation. There had been other equally bad mistakes since then, and she had paid a price. Now Angela had told her that she needed to _**really**_ catch up to her reality, not just give it some thought.

What was it about the time in the strip club that intrigued her? Sure the women were beautiful, and the sensual nature of much of the dancing was alluring and had an appeal all it's own, but that wasn't what had _**really**_ drawn her attention. No, it was the look in Booth's eyes as Strawberry Lust straddled his lap and pressed her breasts forward to his face. His whole facial expression and his eyes spoke of interest and sexual enjoyment. Booth was a virile man and a definite Alpha Male, so being attracted to a beautiful, scantily clad woman in only a bikini, or even lingerie like some of the dancers, was natural. She was also sure that it mattered that it was Booth looking like that, and not some other man. Over the years she'd been with a number of men, and they all looked at her with lust in their eyes, and had appreciated her naked beauty, but she wanted Booth to look at her like that, and she was positive that if he did, it would be unlike the looks any other man had given her in the past.

Was that love? No. But it was one element of what could be love. She knew that she enjoyed spending time with him more than anyone else, and that when the day ended and they went their separate ways, whether after work, or dinner and drinks, she felt empty somehow. She looked forward to him coming over on the weekends so they could jog, swim, or just "hang out" as Booth called it. While she hated the idea that someone had died of unnatural causes, she couldn't help but feel her day had become meaningful once he showed up and said they had a case. She could share what her frustrations were, and her triumphs. She also had one other element that was at the forefront of all the others. She trusted him. Once she had thought all of this out, it clicked. She had caught up to her reality, and the reality was that she was in love with Booth.

But what to do about it? Angela had said that once she had figured it out she should talk to Booth. In most matters that made sense, but not on this one. She needed something that would really take Booth by surprise and let him know that she wanted him. Not only wanted him, but show him that regardless of the circumstances, she was willing to take a risk to be with him. A whole number of scenarios worked their way through her mind as she pondered this one, and finally one kept her interest. It had a certain appeal, and would shock the Hell out of Booth. Now she only needed to learn how to do it. She pulled a matchbook out of her pocket and found the number she needed. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and waited. This would be interesting. It would also let her get what she wanted, and also give Booth a bit of payback for leaving her with that car when she had jammed the gear box. Very pleasing payback, but payback nonetheless.

Bones was in her apartment waiting for her guest. She was not going to be disturbed as Booth had Parker and she knew he was planning on taking Parker to a birthday party which would last almost all evening. She'd put some thought into this, and she was willing to put the time into learning something new in order to shock Booth. When she heard a knock on the door, she was ready. She went over and opened the door. She smiled.

"Please come in, Miss Lust," she chuckled. She couldn't help but be amused by the stage name of the young stripper. The young woman was dressed casually in jeans and a Georgetown sweater. A real change from the simple red bikini she'd been wearing at the strip club.

"Hi, Hon," the stripper said with a smile. She took in the surroundings and whistled in admiration. "You must be doing alright to have a place with all these books and things. And you work for the FBI?"

"With the FBI, but I'm employed at the Jeffersonian Institute," Bones clarified. She walked over to her table and picked up an envelope. She handed it to the stripper. "I believe you said $800?" she confirmed.

The stripper nodded and placed the envelope in her purse after quickly confirming the amount in the envelope. "For spending a couple of hours teaching you to give a lap dance? Yeah, 800 will cover it," she told the other woman.

Bones frowned. "What do you normally get?" she asked.

"First of all, I'm Jenny, not Miss Lust," the stripper replied with a smile. "I don't think I have to worry about you causing me problems if you know my name. Second, when I do 'private' get togethers it isn't lap dances, it's normally fully nude dancing for a bunch of guys. I won't go into any more details, but lets just say that, while I don't have sex, I make a lot more money than $800."

"But $800 is fair for this?" Bones asked. She wanted to make sure she wasn't cheating the woman out of what this was actually worth. The idea of learning how to do a lap dance from an actual lap dancer was a good idea in her opinion, but she wanted to make sure that it was worth the other woman's time.

"It's fair," Jenny smiled. "Is there someplace I can change? It's a lot easier to show you how to do this if I have the right kind of outfit on."

"The bathroom is the first door on the right," Bones pointed down the hall.

A few minutes later Jenny emerged from the bathroom attired in the same red bikini that she was wearing the other day. Bones noted how she moved naturally, and also the gold waist chain and the high heels Jenny was wearing. For the next twenty minutes the two women discussed the best items to wear for this kind of thing, and Bones then went back and put on her own bikini so she could work on the movements and know the feel of it as close to reality as possible. Movements in different clothes have different qualities that dictate the movements themselves, after all.

"The kind of music is also important," Jenny stated definitely. "In a club, you don't have a lot of choice unless you're going on stage, but in private like you'll be, you can choose the music to fit the mood."

"Seductive," Bones said with a thoroughly evil set of thoughts in her mind.

"Genesis is really good is you want seductive, but with an upbeat rhythm to it," Jenny suggested.

Bones went over to her large CD rack and looked through it. Finally she found a Genesis CD and put it into the CD player. The music began to come out of the strategically placed speakers (Booth had spent an entire afternoon two years before after she got this apartment setting up her entertainment center and the speakers in the optimum placements), the sound seemingly coming from nowhere in particular. It was a rhythmic beat and she began to understand the old phrase "feelin' it in your bones". It actually made her want to move and sway to the beat of it.

"Now each dancer has her own style and routine, or routines," Jenny explained. "A lot of it depends on what you're comfortable doing, and how worked up you want the guy to get."

"The first time I want him really worked up," Bones said with a smile as she imagined Booth's reaction to what she was going to do. "But if what I want to have happen, does happen, then I want to be able to do this to slowly let things build to where we can move on to other activities."

Jenny laughed. "Gotcha'," she said with a wink, thinking that if it was that HOT FBI agent she'd been at the club with the other day, then she was one lucky lady.

For the next two hours Jenny showed Bones how to move to the music and how to dance for a guy who was seated in a chair. Jenny noticed that the lady was a natural when it came to flowing body movement, but seemed hesitant when not enough explanation was involved. Finally, she decided to give her a lap dance to show her what she meant.

"Probably the best way to show you what I mean is to let you have a lap dance and you'll know what a guy is seeing while he has one," Jenny told Brennan. "You'd be surprised how many women come into the club with their boyfriends and get dances for themselves, too."

Bones nodded, agreeing to the dance. She was intrigued, to say the least. Not only was she learning something that would finally push the boundaries with Booth in the direction she wanted, but she was seeing a definite example of human nature in terms of sexuality. The dance she's seen at the club had been great, and since she appreciated both male and female forms, she was more than willing to have a dance herself, though it was nicer to have it in private. She took a seat and when the next song began, she watched as Jenny began to dance for her.

It was one of the longer songs on the CD, so for the next seven minutes or so, she was able to enjoy being danced for. In an instant she could see why Booth had been so aroused. Bones had been with women a few times in her life, so she could appreciate the sexual appeal, and she was mildly aroused by the dance. When Jenny shifted forward, pressing her breasts towards Bones' face, Bones remembered the look on Booth's face when it happened to him. She could see now what had garnered that look. Jenny's body was well proportioned, and Bones enjoyed the sight before her. Finally the song ended, and Bones clapped a couple of claps in appreciation.

"Like that?" Jenny asked with a smile. She enjoyed dancing for women on occasion since with a woman it was a more sensual experience, whereas with a man it was much more of a raunchy kind of experience, even though the dance itself was the same. It was the mood that was generated that was so different.

"Very much," Bones replied. She had. While she was most definitely heterosexual, despite the experiences with women she'd had, she could enjoy the arousing nature of receiving a dance from a female stripper.

"Then let's see what you've learned," Jenny suggested. "Give me a dance, and if you're comfortable with it, we can call it a night."

Bones nodded and traded places with Jenny. When the next song began, she slowly moved to the rhythm of the music, putting a sexy, sensual sway to her body. She didn't exactly copy Jenny's movements, as each dancer had their own unique routine, but the basic movements, and how close she placed her body and where were the same. She could tell that Jenny was enjoying the dance, and surmised that the young college student enjoyed women as well as men. When the song ended, Bones was sitting on Jenny's lap in a sexy grind. She stopped but held her position like she'd seen the others dancers do at the club. She shifted her body around and smiled.

"How was that?" she asked, still on Jenny's lap.

"Very good," Jenny laughed. "I think you're going to really drive him wild."

Bones got up and walked over to her purse. She watched as Jenny got up and went over to the bathroom to change. Pulling out her wallet, she took out four more one hundred dollar bills. She felt that Jenny deserved more than the agreed upon price. This had been a fun couple of hours, and she couldn't wait until she unleashed her revenge on Booth. Not only would it break through that damn line once and for all, but she would enjoy seeing his face once he figured out what she was doing at the end of her "routine".

"Is there anything else you need while I'm still here?" Jenny asked as she emerged from the bathroom, changed back into her clothes.

"Not that I can think of," Bones replied. She held out the extra four hundred dollars.

"I don't need a tip, Hon," Jenny said with a smile.

"Call it a thank you, then," Bones said as she pressed the money into her hand. "You've helped me a great deal and you earned more than we agreed upon in my opinion."

"Thanks!" Jenny said as she left the apartment.

Bones rushed to her cell phone and called Angela. She spent a short time explaining about her thoughts that day and the idea she had about getting revenge on Booth for the whole car fiasco. Then she told her friend about learning how to give a real lap dance from the stripper who had given Booth his lap dance during the investigation. After surviving the very loud, shrill squeal on the other end of the line, she spent a while going over the whole plan to make sure that all the parts were well thought out. By the time the conversation was over with, all was ready. Bones hung up with a very wicked smile on her face. Booth wouldn't know what hit him.

_A/N: I hope that this one isn't too far off base for everyone. I wanted to keep with the theme of the title and this chapter does that where Bones learns what her true feelings are for Booth, and then she learns a skill to get revenge on him, while at the same time breaking down the dreaded line. Hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the final chapter for this one. I know that some will be wondering why I ended it here, but I wanted to do something that resembled the end of the episode that this is derived from: The Bones That Foam. So, without further adieu, here is the revenge, and the smut. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

On Monday morning, about 9:30, Bones walked into the Hoover Building confidently. She had spent the entire weekend refining her plan of revenge on Booth. She'd also spent a lot of time working on her own particular routine for giving a lap dance. Assuming this worked out as planned, she intended on incorporating it into her personal sexual repertoire when it came to one Seeley Booth. No one really paid her any attention as she was a frequent presence at the Hoover Building, though she did notice some of the lecherous looks that a few guys, who Booth would hurt severely if he caught them looking at her like that. She figured that looking but not touching was acceptable, though she wouldn't let Booth know. When it came to her, he had a no looking policy firmly in place when it came to guys admiring her appearance.

She reached his office and stood there watching him. He was clearly working hard on some paperwork that seemed to be all over his desk. He was so engrossed that he didn't even notice that she was standing there in front of him. She always loved just watching him. Of course she'd always enjoyed looking at men, especially handsome men. But watching Booth was very different from looking at a man who may be a potential, or current, lover. In watching them, she was admiring the raw, primal side of a man, while with Booth she was not only admiring that, but also all of the subtle revelations of all his character and mannerisms that he revealed by doing even mundane tasks. It aroused her more than even a nude guy on stage at a male strip show. She chuckled as she recalled the last strip show she'd attended with Angela a few months previously. The differences between a male and female strip club were stark. In the former it was wild and crazy, whereas in a strip club like where she and Booth had interviewed Jenny (or Strawberry Lust, she remembered) it was calm and very controlled. She'd have to ask Booth about that some time. For now, though, she had a mission.

"Booth," she called out in a deliberate, and firm, voice.

Booth was sitting in his office working on some overdue paperwork. He really didn't want to be working on this, but he had his orders. Get it done, or no field work for a while until it was. Real choice there. His head really wasn't in it, though. He was troubled by what had happened the other day. First was the look on Bones' face as they talked about her interrogation that she had conducted. She wanted his approval so much that it tore at him. He had been honest with her, though. They had gotten some useful information, but she had not done a great job. Better than he'd expected, but not great. Then there was the car. God what a disaster that was. He'd simply walked off and left her to pick up the pieces. He'd been a world class jerk, and now he didn't know how to make it right with her. She hadn't called since, and he was too much of a coward to make the first move.

"Booth!" came the voice that invaded his almost every waking thought, and all of his dreams.

Booth looked up and saw Bones standing in the doorway to his office. She had on the slightly mauve colored long coat that she liked, and some high heels. The heels were black, with the heel not so long as to be distasteful. "Bones!" he said as he stood up. He watched, a bit startled, as she walked in and shut the venetian blinds on the glass wall and the door to his office once she'd closed it. She had also locked it, he noted with a hint of apprehension. "Bones?" he questioned. God he was so pathetic. He could only say one word now?

"You've been a very bad boy, Seeley Booth," Bones said with a certain quality to her voice that he'd never really heard from her before, but he would swear it was almost a purr.

"Huh?" he asked, and gulped as she came over to where he had moved to. He was standing in front of one of the cushioned chairs that he had in his office.

"I said you've been a very bad boy," she repeated with a grin. He was so adorably clueless when he was in shock. "Leaving me with that car in the middle of a traffic jam."

"Oh," he said with a shuddering breath. He didn't know how to respond. His brain was completely confused, his big brain and also his little brain. Big Brain was berating him for having been such a world class jerk to Bones the other night regarding the car, while Little Brain was screaming for Big Brain to shut up and pay attention to a few things, such as Bones' voice, which was causing a noticeable reaction in a certain piece of his anatomy. Now how fucking embarrassing could that be? Here he was wearing his COCKY belt buckle proudly, and Junior down there was trying to make an appearance! In his OFFICE!! In front of BONES!!!

"Nothing to say about that, Booth?" she asked in the same sexy purr.

God this was horrible. He was standing there with her in front of him, and he had a hard on. To make matters worse, he had no sports coat on with which he could hide it with. "Well, uh, you see, Bones," he stammered, trying to figure out what the FUCK was going on. Outside of the voice, she hadn't done anything, so why in the HELL was he so fucking turned on???

"I think you need to be punished," she said in that totally HOT purr she had.

"Punished?" Booth managed to croak out as he fell back into the seat, Bones having invaded his space so completely. He gulped audibly and nearly had a full on heart attack when Bones turned on the small stereo he had in the office after putting a CD in. MUSIC? She wants to make me listen to music??? Oh shit! Not that highbrow classical shit? Wait a minute. That's Genesis. That's definitely not classical.

When she was sure that he had adjusted to having the music turned on, she undid the belt on her long coat and then pulled the coat off, revealing what she had on underneath. His shock widened eyes and how he let them wander all over her body was exactly what she had been hoping for.

Booth couldn't believe that this was happening. Bones was in his office and now she had taken that coat off. His heart was beating at what had to be a fatal pace right then. Bones was in nothing but a pair of panties and a bra. Looking closer he knew he was one step closer to a stroke. It was one of those peek-a-boo bras with the nipples poking through the small circular holes the bra was designed with!

"What's going on, Bones?" he squeaked. His voice was now a squeaky high pitch. At least at the lap dance club he'd kept a manly tone, despite the stuttering, but now with this being Bones in front of him he was nothing more than a squeaking mouse.

Bones smirked as she walked up to him and lifted one leg, placing her heel clad foot on the chair, the toe pointed at his tented crotch. "What do you mean, Booth?" she asked teasingly as she let her knee move outward, letting him get a much fuller view of her crotch.

Booth's mouth went dry when she put her foot on the chair. OH MY GOD!!! She was wearing CROTCHLESS panties!!! The panties neatly split apart when she shifted her knee outward and he was graced with a full view of her pussy.

"It should be obvious," she continued, loving the absolutely shocked and flummoxed expression on his face. His eyes totally focused on her pussy got her arousal to shoot even higher than it had been before. She smirked. Men were so predictable, and as she'd always known, Booth was all man. She raked her eyes over him and repeated that assessment mentally, placing a serious emphasis on the word _**ALL**_. "I'm here to give you a lap dance," she informed him.

Booth's jaw went slack and hung down as he digested that statement. He looked at her as if she had a screw loose or something. "Lap dance?!?!?!" he blurted out. "Here??? Now??? In my office??? Bones! This is the headquarters of the FBI for God's sake!" His eyes went back to the revealing sight before him and he prayed for strength, all the while committing the sight to memory on the chance he never got to see it again. He'd come to work miserable because he'd treated Bones so poorly, and now he was just hoping to get through the day with a job to come back to the next day.

"Haven't you ever done something for the sheer thrill of it, Booth," she purred as the song changed and she moved up onto the chair, her knees on either side of his hip, as she straddled his lap, his erection digging into her rather poorly concealed crotch. She pressed forward, letting her breasts come within a half inch of his face. His eyes bugged out and riveted onto her exposed nippled. Shifting her torso to the side, she let one breast slide across his face, her nipple dragging along his lips.

She shuddered as she felt his tongue come out and swipe at her nipple. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second as the sensations coursed through her. Shifting her hips, she used them to tantalize him, giving him a brief feel of what it would be like to have her on him with no clothes on. She could feel his covered length along the cleft of her pussy, it's hard shaft putting pressure on her clit.

"Do you like this, Booth?" she husked in a sexy whisper in his ear as she ran her tongue along his ear lobe.

She pulled away from him and stood up from the chair, turning so he could see her from behind. She had on a g-string, so her ass was on full display as she sat herself down on his lap, his length now pressed along the furrow between her cheeks. She ground her hips sensually.

Booth was about to die. He couldn't believe that he was getting a lap dance from Bones in his office. And add to that that it was the hottest god damned thing that he'd ever experienced, and he was well on his way to oblivion.

"Very nice," he said through gritted teeth. This was torture!

Bones spent another minute grinding herself on him, along with turning around and laying her torso across his chest, her breasts crushed between them. It was then that the song ended. Without any hesitation, she lifted herself up with a wide smile of accomplishment. Booth was sitting there, his eyes unfocused and glassy, his breathing ragged, and his erection threatening to tear through his pants. He was incredibly turned on, and that was how she had wanted to work him up to. Now was payback time. She went over and took the CD out of the player, and then retrieved her coat and put it on, wrapping it together and belting it closed. She smiled over at him as she opened the venetian blinds and unlocked his door. Moving quickly she went over to him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Be at my place at 6:00 sharp and ready to finish this," she told him. "And that line? It no longer exists." With that, she walked away and out the door.

Booth's eyes widened. "Bones?" he called out to her. "Bones!" he said a little louder. He looked down and saw a damp noticed the damp spot on his pants from where she had straddled him, the scent of the air reeked of a turned on Bones, and he had the hard on from Hell! He also noticed that people were looking at him wondering what was going on. How the Hell could she leave him in this state??? He cracked a half smile, half grimace of embarrassment as he carefully shuffled to his desk, hiding his erection as much as possible, all the while thinking that this must have been how Bones felt the other evening. He looked at the clock on his desk. 9:45. It had all happened in the space of 15 minutes. Now he had to deal with her scent, his complete hard on that would never go away now, and wondering how he was going to make it until he could break all the speed laws hightailing it to her place. He now understood the phrase "Payback's a Bitch!".

Bones rode the elevator down to the basement garage and sent a simple text message to Angela. "_Mission Accomplished._" Now all she had to do was figure out how she was going to get through the rest of the work day being as aroused as she was. It was worth it though. Education and being educated was always worth it. She had a feeling that she and Booth were going to be teaching each other a hell of a lot that night. She had a wide smile on her face as she stepped out of the elevator. It had been the best $1200 she'd ever spent towards her education.

_A/N: As I said, I wanted it to end somewhat like in the episode where you wonder what happens later on. Maybe cruel, but it sure was fun to write. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
